Fears
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIru] Kakashi behaves weird and Iruka hurries to help.


Title: Fears   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka   
Rating: K   
Summary: Kakashi behaves weird and Iruka hurries to help.   
Spoilers: none   
Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**Fears**   
by nayru-kleinefee

"Hey, Kashi! I'm home! Are you he- Aargh!" Iruka stumbled a step back when his lover suddenly pounced on him.

"Ruka! You're home finally!", Kakashi exclaimed and hugged him even tighter.

"Yes, I am." The Chuunin tried to free himself from the bone-crushing hug. "Did you miss me that much? I only was at the Academy and- Oh no, Kashi! Did you read too much Icha Icha again? I told you I will not-"

"It's in the kitchen!" Kakashi refused to let go and buried his face into Iruka's chest.

"What's in the kitchen?"

"The… the… the… thing!" The Copy-nin shuddered.

"What thing?" Iruka frowned. "Kakashi, what are you talking about?"

"It's there! And it's big! And hairy!" Kakashi tightened his hold around his lover.

"Kakashi." Iruka threw a stern look at his lover. "If you're talking like that about Gai-san, I will get very, very angry."

"No! It's much, much worse!"

"Kakashi…" The Chuunin finally managed to free himself, at least a little. "What's in there?"

"The thing!"

"What thing?"

"The… the… the THING!"

"Okay, that's it!" Iruka shook his head and pushed his annoying lover away from him. "I'll go take a look, and if it's one of your stupid pranks, you'll regret it." He walked towards the kitchen door and opened it.

"Don't go in further!", Kakashi shouted suddenly and made him jump with that. "It's on the stove!" He ran after his lover and embraced him from behind, hiding his face in the Chuunin's neck. "See it?!"

"I don't see a thing, Kakashi, what-"

"Then it moved!" The Jounin tensed against Iruka's back. "Can you see it somewhere? Is it near us?"

"Kakashi." Iruka clenched his fists. "Tell me what you're talking about! Right. Now!"

"It's a- There it is!", the Copy-nin shouted suddenly right into his ear. "On the wall!"

"On the wall? What-" Iruka looked, then looked again, then- "Are you talking about that… that little spider there?"

"It's not little! It's huge! And hairy!" Kakashi cuddled his face into the Chuunin's back and hid behind him.

"It's… it's _tiny!_"

"It's not! It's huge!" Kakashi shook his head against Iruka's back. "Make it go away, Ruka! Make it go away!"

"But it's only a spider!", Iruka laughed.

"It's not _only_ a spider! It's a _spider!_"

"But they're totally harmless!" The Chuunin felt his body shake from laughing by now. "They can't harm you!"

"They're disgusting! Make it go away!"

"Okay, okay…" Still laughing, Iruka went over to the stove, leaving a Jounin behind who jumped from one foot to the other, and reached out with his hand to-

"Don't touch it!"

The Chuunin stopped his hand only an inch away from the spider. "But you said I should get it away from here."

"But not with your hand!"

"Why not?"

"I will not touch you the whole day if you take it with your hand!"

Iruka took his hand away immediately, then realized what he'd done and cleared his throat. "So… what do you want me to soil to squash it?"

"No! Don't kill it!", Kakashi exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock.

"But didn't you tell me to get rid of it?"

"But not to kill it! That's mean, Ruka! It's much smaller and weaker than you!"

"Wait…" Iruka rubbed his temples. "Let me get this. You're scared of spiders and-"

"I'm not scared." Kakashi pouted. "I just don't like them."

"You're scared of spiders", Iruka repeated, smiling at the pout, "and want me to get rid of this one. But you don't want me to kill it because…"

"Because it's harmless", the Jounin murmured.

"Then why are you scared of it?"

"Because it's _eeeeeeew!_" Kakashi shuddered. "I mean, look at it! At… at the legs and… and at the hair and…"

"It's not hairy."

"It is."

"It's not. Just come here and take a lo-"

"No!" The Copy-nin took a big step back.

"Kakashi…" Iruka shook his head.

"Just… just catch it with a glass and a piece of paper and throw it out of the window! They can survive that."

"Can we keep the glass afterwards?", the Chuunin asked while he took one from their kitchen shelf.

"If you clean it." Kakashi eyed him suspiciously.

Iruka put the glass over the spider on the wall and then slipped a piece of paper between glass and wall to hold his prisoner inside. "Can you open the kitchen window for me now?"

"No!" The Jounin shook his head.

The Chuunin frowned. "Why not? It's right over there."

"But I would have to go near you. I'll open the living room window for you." Kakashi turned around and hastily left the kitchen.

"Are you so scared that you don't even come near a trapped spider?", Iruka asked while following.

"I'm not scared." Kakashi opened the window, then hurried into a far corner of the room. "And I just don't want…" He mumbled something.

"You don't want what?", the Chuunin asked while he threw the spider out of the window, then placed the glass and paper on the table and turned around to his lover again.

"I don't want you to throw it at me…", Kakashi murmured. "Is it gone now?"

"Yes, it is. And why do you think I would throw it at you?"

"I… I don't know… maybe to sca- make fun of me… Is it really gone?"

"I would never throw a spider at you", Iruka promised, chuckling. "And yes, it is gone."

"Okay…" His lover hesitantly left his hide-out and approached him. "And you didn't touch it?"

"I swear I didn't touch it." The Chuunin reached out and embraced him.

"Okay…" Kakashi relaxed in his lover's arms. "Thank you, Ruka."

"I'll get rid of any spider that scares you, Kashi." Iruka chuckled. "But what do you do when you see one on a mission?"

"That's different", the Copy-nin whispered and nuzzled his face into the Chuunin's neck. "Outside they're not as bad as in the house."

"Why not?", Iruka laughed.

"Because… because they don't belong here." Kakashi sighed. "This is… this is where I belong. It's my home and I don't want those creepy things here."

"You're weird. But also cute."

"I'm not weird." Kakashi leaned his head back and pouted. "You're mean, Ruka."

"And you're weird, Kashi." The Chuunin kissed him. "You're my weird, cute Kashi."

"That's so mean, Ruka. I bet you're sca- you dislike something that much, too."

"But I'm not that scared of something like _spiders_", Iruka laughed before he kissed his sulking lover again.

But woodlouses… they were _completely_ different.

* * *

**A/N:**   
I know, not my best work ever. But I had a spider on my pillow yesterday morning! (I'm not as scared as- Eherm… I don't dislike them as much as Kakashi does, but they're so ew!)   
I'm still working on getting **'The Right Way'** updated, so don't worry, Pakkun- and KakaIru-fans out there – this just popped up in my mind. And I am working on other KakaIru-fics, too, but I've important exams coming up, so we'll see when I find the time to finish all of them.   
Nayru


End file.
